1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for managing data, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for managing content in which new data is generated by extracting components that are to be reproduced by an external device, from among received data.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development in the Information Technology (IT) field, various information is available to users of Consumer Electronic (CE) devices. In particular, the types of information vary and thus, multi-component information providing two or more components is generalized, as previously, only two components, i.e., a video component or an audio component, could be independently obtained.
In addition, various types of CE devices have been released. Although the newer CE devices are capable of simultaneously providing multiple functions, it is still difficult to reproduce various types of components due to the characteristics of the CE device focusing on mobility.